


What I Did

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, folklore - Taylor Swift (Album)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angry Poe Dameron, Arguing, F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Minor Injuries, Song: betty (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: As he waited in an ER cubicle, Ben still wondered how the hell this silly accident had happened. He was an experienced pilot, skydiving for him was a reflex action, he did it, period, but this time a sudden gust of wind had blown him off his route causing him to crash about a hundred meters away from the landing point ... against a group of trees.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: Reylo/Folklore Drabble Collection





	What I Did

**Author's Note:**

> This is my little contribution to the Reylo Folklore challenge, it's a modern history inspired by the theme Betty, Tylor Swift. Hope you like it.😊

As he waited in an ER cubicle, Ben still wondered how the hell this silly accident had happened. He was an experienced pilot, skydiving for him was a reflex action, he did it, period, but this time a sudden gust of wind had blown him off his route causing him to crash about a hundred meters away from the landing point ... against a group of trees. Result: several broken ribs and, although he had not been informed of anything in particular, he suspected that his right tibia had been fractured in several places. “Great Ben”, he thought, “Just great, idiot”. So there he was, alone, because the nurse considered his friends as a group of "immense military personnel who only interfered" and had taken them out of there claiming that the doctor would arrive in a minute.  
The door opened and a girl in a white coat walked in with her gaze fixed on his medical record. She was young, too young to be "his" doctor. Ben noticed her preparing his well-behaved smile.  
-Well, what do we have here, oh open fracture of the tibia -the girl murmured reading the story on the threshold of the door, without looking at him yet -How is Mr. So ...  
The doctor's polite smile turned into a frozen expression as she said her last name.  
-Ben? -Her hazel eyes were fixed on him and Ben Solo wished that damn parachute hadn't opened.  
Was Rey.  
  
A few years before….  
The High School Rugby team was winning again, Dameron had just made another touchdown and was strutting as usual as the rest of the team praised him. Rey jumped for joy as Ben watched her from his seat. She was her best friend since kindergarten, he knew her as himself, and sometimes her enthusiasm was a bit unbearable, especially if it was the "almighty Poe Dameron" captain of the rugby team, the most popular boy in school and with whom Rey had started a relationship a few weeks ago.  
-This is for you babe! -Poe yelled from the field toward her and Ben rolled his eyes .  
Rey sat up at last, her beautiful face flushed, and turned to him.  
-At least pretend you care Ben, do it for me.  
-But if I'm here for you ... baby -he joked laughing and Rey hit him on the arm, making him laugh more. That was such a normal reaction to him, and he just enjoyed it.  
-I don't understand why you don't like him, you'd be an excellent player, that's what Poe says -Ben pretended to vomit and received another hit -It's really Ben!  
-Yes, yes, one of these days I join the team, I'm sure I'll take away your captaincy from your boyfriend -Ben assured with a half-smile as he settled into the seat, too small for him.  
-Are you sure about that, Solo? -Dameron's voice surprised him, the boy was next to him drenched in sweat and with an expression of having won a World Cup. -You can enter the team whenever you want, but the captain is me.  
-Sure Dameron -Ben replied coldly as Rey jumped on her boyfriend's neck.  
Poe scooped her up into a hug and kissed her as Ben looked away.  
-Let's celebrate baby, are you coming?  
Ben took some of the soda in his hand with an absent expression; he knew that Rey would go with her boyfriend completely forgetting the plans she had with him.  
-Ben...  
-It doesn't matter Rey, I'll see you tonight for the dance, go and have fun.  
She smiled appreciatively and kissed him on the cheek, walking away with her boyfriend and his friends. Ben watched her as she left, Rey could sometimes be a complete disaster in their relationships and this would not be the difference, it would not last, but he had to endure seeing her leave with someone else and each time it became more difficult. He hadn't realized how tight his jaw and hand were until the plastic soda container shattered, spilling the contents onto Rose's feet beside him.  
-Ben!  
-I'm sorry Rose -he apologized without looking away from Rey, Rose rolled her eyes.  
-You know, the glass is not blame for anything.  
-Better the glass than the neck of that idiot.  
-When are you going to tell Rey? –Ben turned to Rose  
-Tell her…? -Rose raised an eyebrow, when Ben wanted he could be so infuriating.  
-That you're in love with her -said the girl and Ben jumped to his feet, he always did the same when someone spoke to him about it.  
-No ... Rose, no ... Who told you that? -She shrugged as she sipped her own Coke through a straw and Ben was aware that her face must be completely red. Rose finished her soda and got up  
\- Shall we go then?  
-Come on… if you can wake him up -Ben said pointing to the boy next to Rose, she sighed and kicked the redhead.  
-Hux, we're going! -Rose yelled and the boy jumped up -The game ended a century ago, you fell asleep ... as always.  
Ben smiled, he didn't understand how someone like Rose could be with someone like Hux, they were oil and water, always fighting. He would take they in his car and then, at least, he would have something to think about than Rey.  
  
*  
Prom was the most anticipated event in high school for everyone since the beginning of the year, everyone but Ben, he hated the damn dance and was always dragged there by Rey. This would be the last and he thanked heaven as he waited lying on Rey's bed for her to decide at the last minute what dress she was going to wear. It had always been like this between them, always together, almost like brothers, except that generally a brother would not see his sister the way he saw Rey. Standing in the middle of the room she looked simply gorgeous, her hair loose and tousled over her shoulders and her old blue butterfly pajamas, staring at him, a dress in each hand.  
-Ben! Where the hell are you? -Rey exclaimed angrily and Ben blinked a couple of times.  
-The one on the right -He didn't need to be attentive to know that she was asking for his opinion on fashion, he also knew that in the end he would not take it into account.  
Rey carefully served the dress in her right hand and smilingly threw it over it.  
-The one on the left then.  
-I don't know what you're asking for -Ben muttered.  
-To know your opinion and do the opposite -she said and began to take off her pajamas to get dressed.  
Ben looked away, peering at the bedroom window as if he wanted to take it apart with his eyes, all so as not to think of her changing in front of him, something she did since they were children. At first Ben didn't care much but as time went by things changed, they were no longer children, and some parts of his body began to react strangely to her presence.  
-Ready ... what do you think?  
Ben then looked at her and although he kept his expression impassive he felt his heart skip a beat. The dress was very pretty, no doubt, old gold with gold trim, but what was truly beautiful was her in the dress. Rey looked at him smiling, opening the skirt so that he could appreciate the fabric in detail. Ben couldn't take his eyes off her face, her hazel eyes, the little freckles that slightly covered her cheeks and nose. He would give his life to have the courage to go up to her, take her in his arms and tell her how he felt ... if it weren't for the fear of rejection, he knew he wasn't her type.  
-Well, you look good - he answered with an almost bored tone and got out of bed. -I'll wait for you downstairs.  
He left the room leaving Rey completely confused and going down the stairs he sat on the sofa in the living room breathing heavily, if he had stayed with her, would not have managed to control himself.  
"You're stupid Ben," he told himself, burying his face in his hands.  
-It's maddening how long a woman takes to get ready, isn't it, son?  
Ben straightened up immediately. Luke Sywalker, Rey's father, sat next to him. He had known him since he was a child and had great respect for him, he was the Chief of the small town police force and had done a great job raising his daughter alone after the death of his wife. Luke looked at him smiling, Ben knew he fully trusted him to the point of allowing him to be in his daughter's room and he felt his face start to redden at the thought that perhaps he was no longer worthy of that trust.  
-Yes, it's maddening -answered the boy.  
-Don't come back late and don't let her drink anything alcoholic.  
-It's a prom sir, there will be no drinks ...  
-There's always, Ben -Luke interrupted -Look, your girl is coming, doesn't she look beautiful?  
Ben swallowed when he heard it, wishing she was actually his girl. Luke took his daughter by the hand, turning her around to get a good look, kissed her cheek and handed her to Ben repeating the same speech from every year about safe driving and returning early. Rey took Ben's arm and together they walked out of the house to the car.  
-Why didn't Dameron come for you?  
-Because Daddy doesn't know we're dating - she answered, fastening her seat belt - also officially I'm going with you, that's how I keep you company.  
Rey was looking at him smiling and Ben rolled his eyes. It was always like that with her, she achieved what she wanted from him in an almost imperceptible way, and she had no idea of everything that that simple smile caused.  
  
*  
The music was strident in the ballroom, Ben was sitting next to Rose and Hux at a table, without losing sight of Rey who had been claimed by Dameron as soon as she arrived and now the idiot was walking with her around the saloon, displaying her as if it were one of his soccer trophies . It was maddening for Ben to have to fake a smile every time she looked up at him from a distance and his heart pounded like crazy when she smiled back at him.  
-If you had said you had no partner, Rose would have introduced you to a friend, Solo - Hux commented in a conciliatory tone.  
-No need -he replied without looking at him -I came with Rey.  
-But Rey is with Dame ... -An almost imperceptible elbow from Rose stopped the boy from continuing.  
-Armi honey, it's not a good time -Ben heard her say.  
Hux was beginning to protest without Ben paying attention, his eyes fixed on the dance floor where Dameron had left Rey alone to go with his team friends. Ben jumped up from the table and walked away just as Rey's favorite song began to play.  
*  
Rey didn't have time to protest Poe's departure and suddenly found herself alone in the middle of the dance floor with a few eyes watching her. Indecisive and somewhat embarrassed, she began to look for a way out of there when someone took her by the waist and guided her to the rhythm of the music.  
-Ben! -she exclaimed in surprise.-What are you doing? ... you hate dancing.  
-I will not allow you to dance your favorite song alone -he answered with a half smile -Besides, I can dance ... if it's with you.  
Rey began to smile and was carried away by the rhythm of the music, hugged by her best friend. She had no idea where Poe was and it no longer mattered, Ben had saved her from an embarrassing situation and now a silly smile did not leave her face. Thinking about it, she hadn't danced much with him, or to be exact, she had never danced a romantic song with him ... and it felt good, in fact it felt "too" good. Ben knew what he was doing, he moved like an expert dancer, it was weird that he didn't do it more often. Her hands were suddenly on the nape of his neck and without knowing why she began to caress the ends of his black hair that fell behind his neck. She had never realized that his hair was so soft to the touch, had never noticed many things about him that she was suddenly aware of when they were so close together.  
She had to lift her head a little to look at him. "God, how tall is he, and how wide his shoulders. Do you do Pilates?" Rey didn't dare ask that nonsense, not with his eyes staring at her so intently. What was wrong with his face, why did he suddenly look like the most charming face in the world? And she hadn't paid much attention to his lips either until she realized he was purposely pressing them, as if he wanted to stop saying something. And they were extremely sensual lips, full and ... maybe soft ... how to know how soft? ... maybe if she kissed them. As if he had read her mind, Ben began to slowly bow his head with the clear intention of kissing her ... and the song ended. Rey looked down, feeling strangely embarrassed and pulled away from him a little, clearing her throat.  
-I ... I need to go to the bathroom -she apologized without daring to look at him.  
-Of course ... yes, no problem ... will I wait for you here? - Rey looked at him smiling and nodded. The music had ended but the strange sensation continued and when he looked at it his heart accelerated and something strange happened with his stomach, it was not hunger ... it was butterflies.  
She walked away without really knowing what was happening to her, she couldn't help turning around to see him, he hadn't moved from his place and his eyes were still fixed on her. Rey picked up her pace, totally confused, she had suddenly forgotten where the hell the damn bathroom was.  
"What just happened, what was that? Calm down Rey, he's your best friend, it was the effect of the stupid song. Where is that idiot Poe when I need him most?"  
Finally his brain had remembered the location of the bathroom, and also got the answer to her question: Poe was quite busy in the hallway kissing another girl .  
  
*  
Ben stood on one side of the dance floor, he still couldn't believe two things, first: he had dared to dance in public with Rey and second he had been about to kiss her. He just hoped she hadn't noticed the last thing, but he doubted it given the way she immediately pulled away from him. "Well Ben, you are a complete idiot." That dance couldn't be worse ... except for the fact that Rey advanced towards him obviously upset.  
-Take me home Ben.  
\- So soon, what happens? -she took him by the hand dragging him towards the exit -Rey, sorry if it was something I did, I ...  
-It's not because of you -she interrupted.  
-Rey baby wait, it's not what it seems!  
Rey stopped when she heard Poe's voice and faced him without letting go of Ben's hand.  
-Isn't that what it looks like ?! ... I saw you kiss her, Poe!"  
-No, no, no ... we were talking and I ...  
Rey turned her back on him and Poe grabbed her arm to keep her from leaving.  
-Let me go Poe!  
-No, let's talk Rey ...  
-Let her go, Dameron -Ben said dryly, Rey jerked away and Ben pushed her away to face Poe, the boy was half drunk, after all Luke was right, there was always alcohol at a party.  
-Don't mess around Solo, she's my girlfriend and we have to talk.  
-Ex girlfriend, and we have nothing to talk about!  
\- Tomorrow you will talk, today is not a good time - Ben tried to calm him down.  
-Are you his bodyguard?!  
-I don't need a bodyguard, you fucking asshole! - she yelled  
"Rey, you're not helping" Ben thought as he intervened so that Poe did not reach her, taking a punch in the process, which took him totally off guard, he felt the metallic taste of his own blood in his mouth and a high-pitched buzz in the ears. All the anger he felt was about to explode and surely Poe was not going to like it, but Rey got ahead of him and punched her ex-boyfriend back, who took several steps back holding his bleeding nose.  
-Leave Ben alone, you idiot!  
Ben was looking at her impressed and Rey took him by the hand again heading for the door without paying attention to the murmurs around them.  
*  
Rey looked like a caged animal pacing around her room under Ben's watchful eye. He was adapted to his fits of rage, it would pass, she just needed to vent a little. Another relationship gone, Ben felt sorry for her but deep down he was glad, Dameron wasn't good for her. In fact for him no one was good enough for her.  
-You're bleeding -Ben blinked a few times out of his thoughts.  
-What? -Rey rolled his eyes and sat him on the edge of the bed, took one of his makeup remover wipes and very gently began to wipe the blood from Ben's lower lip. At the first contact he shuddered and closed his eyes, Rey couldn't help but laugh  
-A guy so big and cries for a wound, what a disappointment.  
-The nurse is not exactly affectionate -he replied.  
-Hey! –Exclaimed Rey, hitting him lightly on the arm and he smiled feeling the pain in his injured lip  
-Sorry Ben… it was my fault that that idiot hit you .  
-Nah… I'm fine, you hit me a lot, let's say I'm immune –he laughed again, this time it wasn't his usual half smile, it was a real one, the kind that illuminated his face and that Rey had rarely seen, and he wondered how she hadn't noticed before that Ben was so irresistible when he laughed.  
She discarded the washcloth, his lip beginning the inevitable process of inflammation. In that position, she standing up and he sitting on her bed, she could watch him without looking up. What the hell was wrong with her that night? First during the dance and now there, in her room, she felt that her heart was beating like something crazy in her chest, and the thousand butterflies in her stomach seemed to be in full party, and the only thing she wanted, the only thing she could think about it was in touching those lips and entangling her fingers in that night black hair.  
Ben was still laughing when Rey gently touched his inflamed lip with a fingertip , she could see how he shuddered at the contact, his smile faded into a puzzled expression, his eyes seemed darker than usual.  
-It hurt? -She asked in a soft voice, stroking his lip gently with her thumb, she could feel him begin to breathe heavily.  
-No -Ben replied, and it seemed to Rey that his voice, deep and soft at the same time, was the most beautiful sound she had heard in her entire life.  
-What ... what are you doing?  
"I don't know." It was the truth, she didn't know, it was something she couldn't explain, it was as if there was only him, his dark eyes and soft lips. She leaned in for ... what for? ... She needed to feel those lips with something other than the tip of a finger, she needed to feel it ... she gently kissed the swollen place of his mouth, felt him shudder again and a kind of growl sprouts from his throat.  
-Rey ... please don't ...  
-Did it hurt? -She asked lost in his gaze, Ben was about to explode, his cheeks flushed and his eyes seemed darker than ever. Rey did not understand what the hell happened to her, she should be crying at that moment by the treachery of Poe, should be breaking something prey to anger, but instead was leaning over the beautiful face of his best friend wanting him to kiss her …or something else. She kissed him again more tenderly, as if only with that could lower the inflammation of his mouth and ease his pain. It was the least she could do, he had taken a hit for her so it was a kiss of gratitude, wasn't it?  
-Rey -he murmured in a broken voice -stop, please, I won't be able to take it anymore.  
-What are you not going to bear, Ben? What do you want to do? -His gaze darkened even more, his lips were tight, his fingers were digging into the edge of the mattress, he was holding himself back -Do it, Ben ... don't hold back anymore I'll ...  
Rey could not continue, in a quick movement Ben took her by the waist and straddled her legs, holding her by the back of the neck, he brought her closer to him and began to kiss her as if his life depended on it, while his other arm hugged her waist tightening her against his body. Rey closed his eyes, letting herself be carried away by the butterflies that were now on her chest, entwining her fingers through Ben's soft dark curls. That kiss was not soft at all, it was desperate, frantic , Rey knew he was hurting himself, she could feel that growl that he emitted every time she accidentally hurt him but he didn't seem to care and his tongue kept exploring her mouth while his arms held her tight against him . She didn't want to stop, but her body needed oxygen and she had to push it away just a little by placing her hands on his chest. Ben looked at her blankly, like someone who had not eaten for days and was denied the food in front of him. Her lips were reddened, wet and swollen, Rey could feel his heavy breathing and the frantic beating of his heart.  
-I didn't ... it was not my intention -he began to apologize fearing the worst, he was sure that she would reject him and that she would kick him out of her room, he even expected a well-deserved slap and when Rey began to raise her hands she closed his eyes resigned ... to open them perplexed when she cradled his face between her palms  
-Tell me to leave and you won't see me again, I swear -he murmured.  
Rey ran her thumb over his lips again while Ben stroked his back, at one point (she didn't quite know how) her finger was inside his mouth, Rey shuddered when she touched his tongue and he moaned in pure satisfaction, licking her finger. A kind of electric discharge ran through her body causing a strange sensation between her legs that took her by surprise. She was no stranger to "that" sensation, of course she had felt it before, she was 18 years old, she was not a girl, but it had never been so intense, so delicious and exasperating, almost painful. She took her thumb out of Ben's mouth and leaned in to kiss him again, she needed to feel him closer.  
-If you kiss me again there will be no going back, I'm not made of stone Rey –he growled and she smiled maliciously, straddling him and so close she could feel that a part of his anatomy seemed to be more and more “stone”, Ben was aware of it and tried to back off a bit but she stopped him. -I don't want to do anything you'll regret tomorrow.  
-I won't regret it -He approached to his ear and after gently biting his earlobe, he whispered -Kiss me Ben, do it.  
He obeyed and wrapping her in a hug he continued kissing her in every possible way, making each of his dreams come true, after all he had spent a lifetime wanting to do precisely what she asked. At some point he lifted her into his arms and they fell onto the bed, he left his lips gently kissing her entire face, her eyelids, her cheeks, the line of her jaw down her neck. He stopped perplexed when he felt her unbutton his shirt and begin to gently run her hands over his bare chest.  
-Rey ... no -he warned, that was the point of no return, he knew that if she continued like this nothing could stop him.  
Rey couldn't explain what was happening to her, she didn't recognize herself. Ben was on her with his shirt open and her hands were on his incredibly well shaped pecs, his chest looked like stone, pure muscle and Rey's butterflies were already going crazy all over his body. "Adrenaline," he thought smiling, "bless you."  
Ben did not dare to move a muscle, his hands rested on both sides of her shoulders and he watched her ecstatically from above, trying not to let the weight of his body fall on the girl with whom he had always been totally in love. "What are you waiting for?" - asked a voice in his head - "She is there, just below you, how many times have you dreamed of it?" Thousands of times actually, almost every night, but he couldn't do it without her consent , it wasn't fair. Rey had never shown interest in him that way and suddenly that night they had danced together and she had looked at him strangely, she had played with his hair ... and now she had kissed him, now she was caressing his chest, struggling to finish opening the last buttons on his shirt ... and he didn't know what to do.  
Rey couldn't take her eyes off Ben, couldn't stop touching him. How had she not realized before that his best friend was so incredibly attractive? But it was not just his perfect face with that constellation of moles that she knew so well, it was everything about him that suddenly caught her attention, from the sound of his voice to his sweet smile; and while Ben looked at her ecstatically without daring to do anything, an idea emerged from the depths of her mind: she was in love with his best friend and only now was he able to accept it. Rey smiled with pure emotion, now she understood why she felt so good by his side, because with him everything was perfect, because she could not spend a single day without his companion . All her previous relationships were a complete failure, one after another, for the simple reason that she always looked for in those boys just what she was by her side all the time, she looked for Ben in them.  
Her eyes began to fill with tears of pure happiness and she immediately noticed the change in him, his muscles tensed, his face darkened and he slowly began to withdraw.  
-What are you doing? -She said holding her by the forearms  
-Nothing, leave you alone. I don't want to force you to ...  
-You're not forcing me to do anything - Rey watched him as he knelt on the mattress in front of her.  
She also got up until she was at his height, smiling, he brushed a lock of his dark hair from his forehead and kissed him again.  
\- Why are you so insecure, why is it so hard for you to believe what I feel for you?  
-¿ And what do you feel? -He asked and Rey hugged him tightly, burying her face on his neck, she didn't know how difficult it was to say those words when they really meant something.  
-I like you -she whispered and she could feel him breathe in relief. Ben gently kissed his forehead  
-And I love you.  
Rey moved an inch away from him so she could look into his eyes, those words were strong, but something in his gaze told her that he wasn't lying, that he was saying it because he really did.  
-Since when?  
-Since you knocked me down to get me out of your chair the day we met -he answered, smiling and Rey remembered that first day in kindergarten when she had angrily pushed the new child out of the chair she always occupied, he didn't defended, he just looked at her with a melancholic expression and she couldn't help but feel bad. They ended up sitting together, sharing a small chair throughout the day, despite the fact that there were plenty of empty chairs - Since forever.  
Ben reached out to stroke her face and kissed her gently as she finished removing his shirt. His hands stopped on the clasp of her dress and he looked at her fearfully. Rey was sure she should panic right then and ask him to stop, it was her first time, but something in his eyes made her feel safe, protected. She nodded, smiling, and Ben slowly unzipped her dress, still kissing her. Their bodies turned to join, wrapped in an embrace not had short, his hands exploring every centimeter of skin, fingers intertwined ... and Ben did not stop kissing her and whispering all the time as he loved her.  
*  
Rey opened her eyes in the middle of the night, her mind completely blank, still sleepy, until she realized that she was not alone in her bed and remembered everything as a strange feeling of happiness invaded her. Ben was asleep behind her , one of his arms around her waist and the other a perfect pillow for her head. She could feel his soft and calm breathing , she felt so good in his arms wrapped in his warmth. Everything had been so wonderful with him, so perfect, a first time impossible to forget.  
The sound of her father's car arriving made her react, she had completely forgotten that he had the night shift and if he was arriving, it was already dawn. How long had they slept? Luke adored Ben, but Rey was sure he would not like the idea of seeing him in her daughter's bed ... at dawn ... without clothes. She woke him up with a soft kiss and Ben opened his eyes smiling.  
\- Dad is here.  
Rey couldn't help but smile at Ben's terrified expression. In panic the boy got tangled in the sheets trying to get up and fell to the ground with a thud.  
-Quiet Ben, he's not going to kill you.  
-Rey darling, your father has a gun -he said as dressed at light speed -I don't think he'll react precisely in a fair way if we see ourselves like this.  
He finished dressing and had shoes in hand they both ran to the back door of the house. Before leaving in the stealthiest way he could, he hugged and kissed her, Rey took his hand before he left.  
-Ben ... uh ... are we dating? -she asked, blushing to her own embarrassment. Ben gave her the most beautiful of his smiles and gently kissed her hand without taking his eyes off her flushed face.  
-Will you marry me? - He suddenly asked with a serious expression and Rey laughed. The sound of the front door opening forced her to release his hand and let him go.  
When her father entered the kitchen he found her in front of the refrigerator with a glass of water in her hands.  
-Everything good at the party darling? - She nodded while taking water - And Ben?  
Rey choked on the water and Luke raised an eyebrow at her.  
-Well ... I guess ... at his house ... since last night .  
-Ah ... so good, I like that boy.  
-Me too -she answered almost without wanting to -I mean, he's my friend ... my best friend.  
Luke kissed her forehead and left the kitchen as Rey breathed in relief. She went back to her room and climbed into the bed , curling herself between the sheets that still smelled like him. Everything she felt was strange, Ben had been thousands of times in her room without causing her any emotion, but now it was different, after that night everything was different, and she began to miss him as she had never missed anyone before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
